Granger wasnt always a Granger
by Malinda Lanning
Summary: Hermione grew up like all other girls born in the muggle world. So when she received her first letter from Hogwarts, she was surprised. Entering her 4th year, she wondered how she was able to learn it so quick. Now, as her 5th year begins, she finds out.
1. Prologue

Dear Albus,

I trust that you understand my reasons behind asking you to find Lacey a new family. Severus says while he wants nothing to do with her, he does not wish her to come to any harm. As you know, anyone found to be close to Severus is in extreme danger. When Lacey was born I cast a charm concealing her true parentage. But if I keep her and I raise her, there is a very real possibility that it will be revealed. I hope that by asking you to take her, she will escape the danger I am sure to face.

Thank you,

Malinda Lanning


	2. Chapter One

Hermione woke very early on the morning of September 1st. She sat up in her bed, looking around her room. For the last week she had been packing and repacking her belongings into her trunk so they fit neatly. Now as she looked around her room, she smiled.

Everything was neat and tidy. Just the way she liked it. Hermione threw back the covers a got off the bed, which she immediately made. She walked across the room to her closet and picked out her favorite black tee shirt and her best blue jeans.

Turning and heading toward her bathroom she pulled her undergarments out from the top drawer of her dresser. In the bathroom she set everything down on the counter and turned the shower on.

Fifteen minutes later...

Hermione was sitting at her mirror fully dressed trying to get a brush through her hair, when she heard her mother's voice calling from downstairs.

"Hermione, Breakfast is ready." Marie said.

"Be right down" Hermione responded as she set her brush down. _I guess this is as good as it gets. _ Hermione sighed. Being at home and also being underage was a hassle sometimes. She stood and went downstairs.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen she smiled as the aroma of her mother's cooking assaulted her senses.

"Smells wonderful Mom"

"Thanks, I have one thing we have to do this morning before I take you to the train station"

"What's that?" Hermione asked as she went to the cupboard and pulled out a plate.

"We need to stop at Grandma Lynn's and check on her."

"Is she okay?" Lynn Granger was her father's mother. Ever since her father died 6 years before, Grandma Lynn's health had been going downhill.

"Yeah I think so, But it's been a couple days since I've heard anything." Marie said, putting a fair amount of omelet onto Hermione's plate. She then dished her own plate and followed Hermione over to the small kitchen table they used when they didn't have company.

"I hope she's okay"

"Me too"

After breakfast the two ladies left the house and drove over to Grandma Lynn's. Marie told Hermione to stay in the car and that she'd only be a minute.

Marie knocked on the door, then rang the doorbell. When nobody answered the door, Marie dug her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

Once inside she knew something was wrong. Felt it in her bones. "Mom?" She called. "Are you home?" She quickly went through the rooms downstairs finding no one. She started up the stairs. At the top she turned instinctively toward Jake's room. Jake was her husband's brother. Jake died when he as 12. Shot. But nobody ever found out who had done it.

Opening the door, she knew she would find everything in the exact spot it had been when Jake died. But there was two things different. The sheets and blankets had been washed and the bed remade.

The other thing she noticed was the ruffled appearance of the blanket on the chair in front of the window. Still, even with those things out of place, Marie knew the room was empty. She backed up and closed the door.

"Looking for something?"

Marie jumped, turning she saw Lynn standing in her bedroom doorway, looking very frail. "Just you, Mom. I was worried, so I came to check on you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Now you've seen me, get out of my house." Lynn looked angry, Marie was use to anger from the older woman. Lynn always believed that somehow Marie was involved in Jake's death. She never had approved of her marriage to Devon.

"Okay Mom I'll leave." Marie walked down the stairs, out the door. She locked it behind her.

Getting into the car, Marie started it and left the driveway.

Hermione hated the way her mom was whenever she was done at Grandma Lynn's. Her Mom would never tell her why she was upset. "I don't want to worry you" she' would say.

Shaking her head slightly, she stared out the window at the stores they passed.


	3. Chapter Two

Draco Malfoy woke in a panic on September 1st. He was going to be late. Leaping out of bed he threw on the clothes he'd worn the day before. _I'll just change later. _ He grabbed his trunk, which he had hastily packed the night before.

"Draco, darling. Are you ready yet?" Narcissa Malfoy called from the first floor of their huge manor house.

"Yeah. I'm Ready" Draco said, pulling his trunk to the top of the stairs. A house elf appeared out of nowhere and carried his trunk down the stairs without a word. For a fleeting second Draco felt sorry for the creature. But being a Malfoy, he had been raised not to show kindness to those who were considered _lesser_ than himself.

He descended the stairs and stood beside his mother.

"Draco, here, let me fix your hair" Before he could say no Narcissa whipped out her wand and muttered a phrase. Every time he saw his mother she was fixing his hair.

Reaching up he felt his hair. It was stiff, but slicked back. He hated the look, but could not bring himself to tell her so he just forced a smile. "Thanks Mum"

"Right, Let's go. Your Father has our fireplace on the Floo Network. We'll be on the platform just in time."

_Just like every year. _Draco Thought. _Just once I'd like to arrive the way the others do. _He followed his mother into the living room. His trunk had already been placed in the fireplace. Reaching into a fat jar on the mantle, he took a pinch of floo powder.

Stepping into the fireplace he dropped the powder, grabbed hold of his trunk and yelled "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters" A flash of flames erupted. Then he was spinning. Shooting past other fireplaces.

Draco landed on his knees in a dark corner of the platform. He was covered in soot. "Ugh."

Just behind him, his mother stepped out, looking clean and fresh as always. Narcissa pointed her wand at Draco and spoke a gentle cleaning spell. In an instant he was soot free.

"Thank you Mum."

"Just go get on the train, Draco."

Draco stood. Dragging his trunk with him, Draco stepped into the light of the platform. Off to find Crabbe and Goyle.


	4. Chapter Three

Hermione arrived at the train station fifteen minutes early. After a tearful goodbye and many assurances that shes didn't need her mother's help inside, Marie Granger drove away. Hermione stood straight, squared her shoulders, and walked into the station.

It was busy, as it always was about this time of year. Muggles were wondering about, trying to find their platform. Hermione walked straight past the ticket taker, pulling her trunk. She always wondered why she was never stopped, no one seemed to even notice her.

After a minute of walking, she found platforms Nine and Ten. Being a fifth year, this did not frighten her. As she glanced around, she saw that, as usual, no one was paying her any attention.

Hermione walked straight toward the barrier between the two platforms. Even though she knew she would get through, just before she reached the barrier she always got the feeling she would hit solid stone. But she never had.

She closed her eyes just as she passed through the gateway for platform Nine and Three Quarters. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around the platform. There were a few older students here and there. A few waved in greeting to her before going back to what they were doing.

Hermione was used to the emptiness. The platform only got crowded about ten minutes before eleven o'clock. She hurried forward onto the train, hoping to get one of the good compartments. She had to pass three carriages before she found one. Storing her trunk in the overhead bin, she grabbed a book and sat down.

She had been reading only a moment when she heard the compartment door slide open and the distinct drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood. Where's Potty? And Weasel?"


	5. Chapter Four

Draco found Crabbe and Goyle lurking near the fourth carriage of the train.

"What are you two doing?" He demanded from behind them.

Crabbe and Goyle jumped a little then turned to look at him. "Granger. She's alone. Middle compartment of this carriage. We were keeping an eye on her for you." Goyle said.

Crabbe nodded. "Yeah."

"Well" Draco said stepping up onto the train. "Shall we go keep the mudblood company?" He looked back. "Aren't you two coming?"

The walked down the corridor until they reached the middle compartment. Indeed Granger was in there. Alone. As usual with some stupid book. Sliding the compartment door open he spoke.

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood. Where's Potty? And Weasel?"

Hermione looked up, as if she had been expecting this. He almost admired her calmness as she spoke.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco stepped into the compartment and sat down. Crabbe sat on his left, Goyle on his right. "Just a chat Granger. I see you have no badge. Didn't make Prefect?" He smirked.

"Get to the point Malfoy." Hermione looked calm on the outside but she was burning with anger and frustration inside.

"Well Granger, I made Prefect. I'm going to have a great year." Draco looked to both his companions. "Right boys?" Crabbe and Goyle nodded but did not speak.

"Good luck with that Malfoy" Harry, Ron and Ginny stood in the doorway. It was Ron who had spoken.

"Look, your heroes have stepped in to defend you, Granger" Draco looked directly into her eyes, and for the briefest second he felt a jolt of electricity go through him. Then he stood. "Crabbe, Goyle. Let's go."

"That's right Malfoy. Leave." Harry said. Moving aside to let them pass.

When Malfoy disappeared into the next carriage, Harry, Ron and Ginny moved into the compartment.

Ginny sat next to Hermione and asked quietly "You okay 'Mione?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione said. She forced a smile, hoping they would leave it be.

Inside, Hermione was a mess. She hated Malfoy. But for that second when he'd looked into her eyes she thought she'd seen his eyes soften slightly. She couldnt figure it out. What had happened?

Pulling out of her slight daze, Hermione turned to her friends and asked. "So, How were your summers?"

Forget Malfoy.


	6. Chapter Five

Ron and Harry exchanged looks with Ginny before Harry spoke. "The summer was great 'Mione... Wish you could've been with us, But Dumbledore let us know why you couldn't make it."

"How Is your Grandma, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

All thoughts of Draco Malfoy left her mind as Hermione said "She's getting real bad... Mom and I can't take care of her for much longer. I think we have to put her in a home soon."

"We're really sorry, Hermione" Ron said softly. "I wish there was something we could do to help... Too bad shes not a witch... we could take her St Mungo's and have them look at her."

"Ron." Ginny spoke. "Don't"

"Anyway" Harry forced the topic to change. "Guess who made Prefect!"

"You" said Hermione.

"No, Not me." Harry grinned. "I would have enjoyed it though. No, its Ron."

"RON?!" Hermione gasped, disbelieving. "Ron... Really?"

Ron nodded, his face turning almost as red as his hair. "It's true"

Hermione stood up and threw her arms around his neck. "Congratulations Ron. I made Prefect too."

"But where's your badge?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore said he'd have it for me when I after the start of term feast"

"I knew you'd make it 'Mione"

All three of her best friends threw their arms around her. Hermione laughed and tried to be happy.

Prefect... And Malfoy one too. That meant she'd be seeing more of him than she ever expected. Prefects were supposed to do everything in pairs. And they were expected to partner with someone outside their own house. Part of Dumbledore's plan to bring unity to the houses and school. Prefects lead the school by example. Hermione knew she'd have to face Draco Malfoy again. But when that time came he would be alone. No goons to back him up.

_What was that look in his eyes? Why did he not take the chance to try and hex me? The train is technically school, so it wasn't underage magic that had stopped him. What was his reason?_

* * *

Draco found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He could have used his badge and made the younger student move, but for the first time he didnt feel like it.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Here" Draco moved into the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle followed. "Sit"

They sat across from him. Draco was just about to ask they how their summers went when Pansy Parkinson slid the compartment door open.

"Draco, I thought I saw you. How was your summer? I'm sorry I couldn't visit you, Mummy and Daddy took me to Paris for the summer holidays. Did you miss me?" In the time she had spoken she managed to sit on his lap, drape her arms around him. Now she was looking at him with that little pouty face and all Draco could think about was dumping her on the floor.

"Of course I missed you Pansy."

"I knew you did!" Pansy kissed him. Her wet lips mashed against his. It took every ounce of Draco's will not to drop her. He hated kissing Pansy. It was almost like kissing a living breathing fish.

"Pansy could you leave now? I have to speak with Crabbe and Goyle"

"Of course Draco. See you at the feast." She jumped up and left the compartment. As she slid the door shut Draco glanced at his companions. Both wore identical smirks.

"Don't say a word."

They both shook their heads. But neither lost the smirk.

Draco turned and looked out the window in silence. A thought popped into his head.

_Why didn't I jinx Granger when I had the chance? She was all alone there, I could have done it. Why didnt I? Am I getting soft? For a _mudblood_ no less?_

Draco closed his eyes and forced any thoughts from his mind.


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Hey guys, Sorry its been awhile since an update. I lost internet for a couple weeks. But heres two new chapters. Sorry they're not very long.

The start of term feast began like every other year. With the sorting of the first years. Only eight new students were added to Gryffindor House this year. Seven to Slytherin and six each to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Hermione scolded herself for not remembering their names. She barely registered the plates in front of her, magically filled with food. For the life of her she could not stop staring at the Slytherin table. Particularly, the back of Draco Malfoy's head.

She just couldn't figure him out. Why hadn't he abused his badge. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to use any power he had. So why now?

"'Mione, What are you doing? Aren't you going to eat?" Harry asked. Hermione jerked out of her daze to look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I asked if you were going to eat" Harry said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, I'm Fine." Hermione said as she dished herself a small salad. She really didn't feel all the hungry. "Yum" she took a bite. Chewing for a moment she forced the bite down, trying not to look Harry in the eyes.

"'Mione, Is that all you're eating?" Ron sounded shocked.

"Yes, Ronald. This is all I want." Hermione said forcefully.

Dumbledore spoke up before there were anymore questions asked. He gave the usual start of term notices. Then he introduced their new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Professor Jennifer Claymore was a beautiful woman. Though she was dressed in robes you couldn't miss the long flowing auburn hair. When Dumbledore spoke her name, she stood up, bowed slightly and said "Thank you" in a soft yet carrying voice. Then she sat down.

Dumbledore clapped and for a moment the Great Hall was filled with clapping, then all was silent again and Dumbledore bade them goodnight.

Hermione and Ron stood to welcome the first years. As a group they left the hall. They were soon followed by the other first years and prefects from the other houses. 

* * *

As the hall emptied, Harry smiled at Ginny, she blushed slightly, turned and said something to her friends. Then she stood and walked over to Harry.

"Hi, Want some company?" Ginny asked.

"I was just going to head up to the common room..." Harry said.

"I'll go with you if you like." She offered.

"Thanks" Harry said. He stood and they started out of the hall.

* * *

When Draco finally made it to bed that night he lay staring up at the ceiling. Lost in thought. Prefects were given their own rooms with adjoining bathrooms. Two rooms, two prefects, one bathroom. As they were supposed to set an example for the other students, the headmaster trusted them. Therefore Draco shared his bathroom with Pansy. The first thing he had done when he entered the room was lock the bathroom door as well as the main bedroom door. Now he lay there.

_God, she looked so beautiful tonight. He knew someone was watching him most of the night. He could feel their gaze. When he had turned to grab the pitcher of pumpkin juice he'd seen her. She was looking his way. He ran a hand through his hair and she abruptly turned to Potter. "She was watching me..." he'd mumbled. Crabbe had said "what?" He had shaken his head and returned to eating his meal..._

Draco fell asleep just before morning. Still thinking of her.


	8. Chapter Seven

Monday morning came too soon for the students. The Great Hall was filled with grumbling students as they ate their breakfast. Halfway through breakfast the post arrived. This seemed to make the students perk up slightly. When the last owl had flown out of the hall, the heads of houses walked the length of their tables handing out class schedules for the week.

Hermione looked at her schedule:

**GRANGER, HERMIONE**

**5TH YEAR **

**GRYFFINDOR**

**Monday**

9am Potions

10am Potions

11am Arithmancy

12pm Lunch

1:30pm Charms

2:30pm Charms

4pm Ancient Runes

**Tuesday**

9am Defense Against the Dark Arts

10am Defense Against the Dark Arts

11am Lunch

12:30pm Transfiguration

1:30pm Transfiguration

3pm History Of Magic

4pm History Of Magic

**Wednesday**

9am Herbology

10am Care of Magical Creatures

11am Care of Magical Creatures

12pm Lunch

1:30pm Arithmancy

2:30pm Ancient Runes

4pm Prefect Meeting

**Thursday**

9am Charms

10am Potions

11am Potions

12pm Lunch

1:30pm History Of Magic

2:30pm Transfiguration

3:30pm Transfiguration

**Friday**

12am Astronomy

9am Defense Against The Dark Arts

10am Defense Against The Dark Arts

11am Lunch

12pm Herbology

1pm Herbology

2pm Care Of Magical Creatures

3pm Care Of Magical Creatures

Hermione sighed. But she was mostly happy. It wasn't required to take so many classes but Hermione didn't mind the extra work. She glanced at Harry's schedule and smiled. She knew Ron's looked Identical except for the Prefect meeting at 4pm on Wednesday.

**POTTER, HARRY**

**5TH YEAR **

**GRYFFINDOR**

**Monday**

9am Potions

10am Potions

11am Divination

12pm Lunch

1:30pm Charms

2:30pm Charms

**Tuesday**

9am Defense Against the Dark Arts

10am Defense Against the Dark Arts

11am Lunch

12:30pm Transfiguration

1:30pm Transfiguration

3pm History Of Magic

4pm History Of Magic

**Wednesday**

9am Herbology

10am Care of Magical Creatures

11am Care of Magical Creatures

12pm Lunch

1:30pm Divination

**Thursday**

9am Charms

10am Potions

11am Potions

12pm Lunch

1:30pm History Of Magic

2:30pm Transfiguration

3:30pm Transfiguration

**Friday**

9am Defense Against The Dark Arts

10am Defense Against The Dark Arts

11am Lunch

12pm Herbology

1pm Herbology

2pm Care Of Magical Creatures

3pm Care Of Magical Creatures

Across the Hall Draco Malfoy was reading his schedule:

**MALFOY, DRACO**

**5TH YEAR **

**SLYTHERIN**

**Monday**

9am Potions

10am Potions

11am Lunch

12pm Divination

1:30pm History Of Magic

2:30pm History Of Magic

**Tuesday**

9am Defense Against the Dark Arts

10am Defense Against the Dark Arts

11am Lunch

12:30pm Transfiguration

1:30pm Transfiguration

3pm Charms

4pm Charms

**Wednesday**

9am Herbology

10am Care of Magical Creatures

11am Care of Magical Creatures

12pm Lunch

2:30pm Divination

4pm Prefect Meeting

**Thursday**

9am History Of Magic

10am Potions

11am Potions

12pm Lunch

1:30pm Charms

2:30pm Transfiguration

3:30pm Transfiguration

**Friday**

12am Astronomy

9am Defense Against The Dark Arts

10am Defense Against The Dark Arts

11am Lunch

12pm Herbology

1pm Herbology

2pm Care Of Magical Creatures

3pm Care Of Magical Creatures

He smirked. This was going to be a good year... He could always tell by what the first week's schedule was. Draco stood and left the hall. He wanted a word with Professor Snape before class. Draco had noticed long ago that he never dined in the Great Hall for breakfast or lunch.

As Draco left, Hermione followed him with her eyes then returned her focus to her breakfast.


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is the longest so far. Let me know what you think.  
Disclaimer: It has come to my attention that I have not said this before. I own nothing but for the plot, The Lannings, and the inheritance.

* * *

Professor McGonagall doubled back to hand Hermione another piece of parchment. "Miss Granger. Professor Dumbledore asked that I give this note to you."

Hermione took the note looking only slightly puzzled. She had been wondering how he was going to make her prefect now that term was already starting. She opened the note. Ignoring Harry and Ron's expectant gazes she read it.

_Miss Granger,_

_If you are agreeable, I should like you to come to my office just after breakfast. You will undoubtedly miss the majority of your Potions class but this is of little importance at the moment. You will be allowed to make up the class if you feel the need to. There is a small matter to discuss with you before you are made Prefect._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione looked up. She handed the note to Harry and Ron. After reading the note, Ron looked up and spoke.

"No fair Hermione, Why do you get to miss Potions?"

"I don't know Ron, but it is obviously important. I doubt that Dumbledore would have me miss class over something trivial."

"That's true Hermione," said Harry. "He's never let me miss class unless it was extremely important."

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall above the staff table. "Speaking of missing class. You two better hurry up. You don't want Snape angry at you on the first day of classes."

"I don't think that can be avoided." Harry said, smiling slightly. "Snape's always angry at us." Ron and Harry gathered their bags and left the great hall. A moment later, Hermione left as well.

* * *

Hermione had only been to the headmaster's office once. Still, She had no trouble finding the entrance she spoke the password to the stone gargoyle and it leapt aside, revealing a staircase that moved upwards in a continuous circle. Stepping onto the stairs she held her bag close. 

At the top, there was a small landing and a single door. Hermione raised her hand to knock but before she could do so, the door swung open and Dumbledore spoke warmly. "Miss Granger. Please come in. Sit down."

Hermione stepped into Dumbledore's office. She glanced around but was much too nervous to take in any of the details. She moved forward and sat in one of the squashy chintz armchairs placed in front of his desk. She didn't speak yet. She could not think why he had asked her here.

Dumbledore smiled at her before turning to one of the portraits on the wall behind him. "Jacob, Would you be kind enough to let your nephew know that we are ready for him?"

A man with short brown hair and a fatherly expression on his face nodded and strode out the side of his portrait.

"Um, Sir?" Hermione asked. "What's this about?"

"Just a moment Miss Granger and I will explain everything to you." Dumbledore did not look angry. Nor did he look as happy as he normally was when she saw him. The events of last year had left everyone a bit shaken.

A few moments later, the man named Jacob strode back into his portrait and informed Dumbledore that his nephew would be arriving by floo momentarily. That he just needed to make sure he had the papers. Dumbledore nodded.

Five long minutes passed. Hermione examined the room. Noting Fawkes the Phoenix on his perch. Her attention was drawn to the fireplace as a tall thin man emerged. He looked to be in his mid thirties maybe early forties. Dumbledore stood greeting the man warmly and shaking his hand. Indicating Hermione, He introduced them to each other.

"Whitmore, this is Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, this is Mister Whitmore Lanning."

"Pleasure too meet you Miss Granger" Whitmore said. Hermione noted that he looked tired.

"Likewise Mister Lanning." Hermione could not understand why Dumbledore was making introductions let alone why it was important for her to be there at all.

Dumbledore spoke as if reading her thoughts " Miss Granger, I have asked you here of course to deliver your Prefect badge to you. But there is another reason I wanted you to be here."

"My sister, Malinda, passed away four weeks ago from a long illness." Whitmore Lanning said. "She was thirty-six years of age. But about a week before she passed away she made me swear on my life that I would find someone for her. You see, when she was 21 years old she gave birth to a little girl. But because of circumstances at that time she chose to conceal that child's parentage. She gave the child to Dumbledore."

"And I was all too willing to help find a proper home for her daughter. I was lucky enough to find a muggle family that was unable to have children. I explained everything to them and they agreed to take the child into their hearts and give her the very best home possible."

Hermione found the story interesting but she could not figure out why they were telling it to her. "Professor,"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Marie Granger and her husband Devon were thrilled at the chance to have a child."

Hermione gasped. "Professor? Does—" But she was cut off once again.

"Yes Miss Granger. You were adopted a mere nine days after birth." Dumbledore said softly. " Your mother believed it best for you to be safe with another family, rather than in danger with herself."

Hermione sat still, her eyes darting from Dumbledore to Whitmore Lanning.

"My sister, as I said before, made me swear to find you and explain as much to you as I could without endangering your life. She would have found you on the tenth day after your seventeenth birthday if she had lived that long. But even so, here I am.

They must be joking, right? There's no way it could be true… But then, Dumbledore has never lied as far as she knew. Yes he avoided things, but she had never known him to outright lie. And this was big. No, he must be telling the truth. I'm a witch, a true witch.

"Now, the reason she wanted me to find you is so that you might receive your inheritance." Mister Lanning said.

Hermione jerked her head and looked at him "My what?"

"Inheritance." Mister Lanning repeated. "My sister was quite well off despite her illness. She states her will that everything goes to you."

"To me?" Hermione asked, still not quite believing.

"Yes Miss Granger" Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "I have looked over the will and it is genuine. Provided that you allow your Uncle here, to continue occupying the flat in Diagon Alley, everything is yours. You will inherit her three million galleons." Hermione's mouth dropped open, she quickly shut it. "A four story mansion in Wiltshire, the flat your uncle occupies in Diagon Alley, and a cottage in the Scottish hills south of Iverness."

"My... my mother, she owned all that?" Hermione asked, thoroughly shocked.

"It seems so, my dear." Dumbledore said. "All you have to do is sign your name on this parchment. When you do, everything will be yours. If you choose not to sign, that is fine too, and everything will go to Mister Lanning. We will give you a few moments alone to collect your thoughts and make a decision. We'll be just outside the door when you're ready."

At that, Albus Dumbledore and Whitmore Lanning stood and left the room.

Hermione stared down at the parchment. After a few minutes, she came to a decision and smiled.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but for the plot, the Lannings and the inheritance.

* * *

Hermione smiled. At the end of the parchment she signed her name. As soon as the ink was dry, Dumbledore and Mister Lanning returned.

"Professor, Now that everything is mine, Can I do anything I want with it?" she asked.

"Of course you may." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"In that case I would like to give one million galleons to Mister Lanning here. From the way he spoke, He sounds like he was very close to my birth mother. I would also like to donate half a million galleons to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." Hermione smiled. "Is that all right professor?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "It will be done momentarily."

"Miss Granger, I thank you for your kindness. I hope that you will not be against getting to know me. If it interests you, you also have a cousin. My daughter Celia is seven. I know she would love to meet you."

"Oh? I would love to meet her. I haven't had much family. My father passed away several years ago. So it's just been my mom and my grandma." Hermione's voice showed her excitement. She turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, Can I tell Ron and Harry?"

"Yes, you may. But it would be unwise to let the whole school know at this time. So be very selective with who hears." Dumbledore smiled and pulled something out of his desk. "Miss Granger, Here is your Prefect badge. You may go if you wish."

"Thank you sir." Hermione stood. "It was nice meeting you Mister Lanning."

"Please. If you don't mind would you call me Uncle Whit?" Whitmore smiled at her. "Mister Lanning is too formal. It makes me sound old."

Hermione laughed. "Alright. Well I hope to see you again soon Uncle Whit. And Celia too if possible." Hermione left the room.

She had just started down the corridor toward the main staircase when the bell rang signaling that it was 10:55. Sighing she headed toward her Arithmancy class. She would have to tell Ron and Harry about everything at lunchtime.

* * *

Harry and Ron where already sitting at the Gryffindor table when Hermione entered the great hall for lunch. They spotted her and quickly waved her over.

"What did Dumbledore want? Snape was really angry when you didn't show up for class. We tried to tell him that you were in Dumbledore's office but he didn't believe us."

Hermione sat down, glancing at the other house tables. The hall was fairly empty. It was a sunny day so most of the students were either out on the grounds or still in class. She leaned in a little and quietly told them what had happened.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted standing up and nearly knocking over his lunch. Harry quickly pulled him back down.

"Wow Hermione. That's a lot to learn in two hours. How do you feel?" Harry asked.

"I'm okay mostly. It was a shock to learn I'm not muggle born at all; that I really am a witch. I've read about Malinda Lanning. There isn't a lot of history about her but my reading did tell me that she was pureblood. Dumbledore didn't say who my father is. Maybe he believes I'm still in danger."

"Maybe. Wonder if we've met him before." Harry said.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

The three of them finished their lunch, tossing a few names about. Trying to figure out who Hermione's father could be and why she would be in danger if someone knew.

* * *

Draco entered the great hall that evening for dinner with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. His meeting with Professor Snape that morning had gone very well. Because of his prefect status, Draco had asked if he could have his own private suite. Professor Snape and immediately said yes.

So the house elves that worked at Hogwarts had spent the morning moving his things and unpacking for him. When Draco had been in his new room moments ago he had been very pleased. Now he strode to his seat at the Slytherin table.

He had barely begun to fill his plate when Pansy pushed herself between him and Crabbe. She draped her arms around him and forced him to look at her. She pressed her mouth to his and he had to fight the wave a nausea that came over him. The Parkinson family was not one he wanted as an enemy. Careful not to appear forceful he removed her hands from his waist.

"Hello Pansy" He said.

"Draco, dear. You've been avoiding me all day." Pansy whined. "I saved the seat next to me in every class and you never once sat next to me. Didn't you see me?"

"I'm sorry Pansy, I was distracted. My father has given me a task and I have been thinking all day on how to go about getting it done." He caressed her cheek and hid the shudder that went through him as he did so.

"Oh. Well then that's okay." Pansy smiled.

Draco finished filling his plate and started to eat.

Halfway through dinner he looked up at something Pansy had said.

"… I wonder why she wasn't in class today. I hope she loses points." Pansy finished.

"What did you say Pansy?" He asked trying to sound uninterested.

"Oh, I was just saying that the mudblood Granger looks different. And I asked why she wasn't in Potions this morning." She said.

Draco looked at the Gryffindor table; he quickly spotted the girl in question. She did look a little different. He couldn't put his finger on what was different.

* * *

Hermione felt eyes on her and she looked up into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. For the life of her she couldn't look away. She felt as if he was trying to read her every thought. After a moment he smirked and made a face at her. She couldn't help it she burst out laughing.

Her laughter startled the students around her. She quickly looked at her plate. But getting rid of her smile was much harder than she thought it would be.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry's voice was concerned.

Between quiet giggles she told him she was fine.

In truth she was more than fine. She didn't know why a face from Malfoy should make her feel so happy but it did. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Through the rest of the meal she would glace up and find him staring at her again. But not once did she see malice or spite in his gaze. No, he seemed to be enjoying himself almost as much as she.

Harry and Ron kept asking her if she was okay. Later Hermione would admit to herself that she was probably a sight, Silent mirth on her face and the occasional burst of audible laughter.

As the hall began to empty she saw Malfoy stand. With Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him he started to leave. His body language told her he was not very happy with one Pansy Parkinson clinging to his arm as he went.

Ron and Harry rose a minute later and told her they were going up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione told them she needed to go to the library for a little while then she would meet up with them. They didn't question this. For it was common knowledge that Hermione would live in the library if she were allowed such an opportunity.

Hermione gathered her things and headed out of the hall. She made her way toward the library.

* * *

Draco left Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle in the Slytherin common room. He told them he was going to bed. They knew better than to question him, though Pansy did complain that she wanted him to sit with her.

He satisfied her by telling her he would be seeing her later. He knew there would be hell for it, the next morning, when he didn't show up in her room.

He left the common room in time to see Hermione Granger starting up the stairs. Smirking he stuck to the shadows and followed her.


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. Heres another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review it. **

**Disclaimer: I own naught but the plot. And Miss Claymore**

Turning left into the corridor outside the library Hermione caught sight of a figure behind her

Turning left into the corridor outside the library Hermione caught sight of a figure behind her. She couldn't make out who it was since they were in the shadows. Reaching into her robes she found her wand. Turning quickly she said "Lumos."

Draco hadn't expected that. He stood up straight. "What are you looking at Granger?" he drawled.

"Malfoy? What were you doing lurking in the shadows?" Hermione asked.

"It is none of your business what I am doing, Granger."

"Whatever, Malfoy." Hermione turned and headed toward the library door. Her wand still out.

"Oh, Hermione?" Draco called deliberately using her name.

Hermione turned. Her whole body screamed at her to keep going. To ignore Malfoy, Yet she turned and faced him. "What now Malfoy?"

"Tsk Tsk. Granger, I just wanted to ask what you were doing this morning. You never miss a chance to ask questions in class."

"To use your words against you, It is none of your business what I was doing. Malfoy." Hermione stalked of into the library where she spent the next two hours perusing the library shelves. By the time she left, the corridors were deserted. She didn't meet a single person or ghost on her way to Gryffindor Tower, yet she was followed. Watched.

* * *

Tuesday morning dawned early, but the students were beginning to get used to it again. After breakfast the 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way to their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

They lined the corridor outside the classroom and entered quietly when the door opened. Professor Claymore stood behind her desk. When all the students were in the classroom the boys were told to stand on the left side of the classroom, the girls on the right. They did as told.

"Now class, I know you most likely dread assigned seating but nevertheless I have assigned your desks. I have assigned you as a female from one house with a male from the other house." Professor Claymore's voice was soft yet there wasn't a student who hadn't heard her. "Now, as I call your names you will fill the indicated desk. Vincent Crabbe, Lavendar Brown. First desk. Neville Longbottom, Millicent Bulstrode. Second desk. Gregory Goyle, Parvarti Patil. Third desk. A few other students were paired and they seated themselves. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy. Seventh desk."

"Professor" Malfoy said. "I can't sit with her. She's dirty."

"Mister Malfoy seat yourself or I shall be forced to make you sit." Professor Claymore said, still in her soft voice.

Malfoy grumbled but sat.

"Thank you. Now, who's next? Oh yes, Daphne Greengrass, with Harry Potter, And finally Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. Now, everyone who isn't seated in their assigned seats please move now. Students who do not follow rules in my class will lose their house ten points for each time I must remind them of the rules. Please take out parchment and a quill. On the blackboard are the rules for this classroom. Write them down and follow them."

Hermione pulled out her parchment and began writing the rules on parchment.

"Rule One: All students will treat one another with respect. Doing anything that falls into the category of 'Insults, Curses, Jinxes' and any other harmful act, whether inside or outside of this classroom, will result in loss of points."

Hermione wrote down the rule, glancing at Malfoy as she did so. She saw he was grumbling, but so far had obeyed the Professor. She turned to the blackboard and read the second rule.

"Rule Two: Each student will do their own work. In pair-work, the student is responsible for working out an acceptable time to work with their desk-mate. If one of the pair is refusing to cooperate, there will be a loss of Fifteen points from both houses." Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Claymore asked.

"Well isn't rule two a little unfair?" Hermione questioned.

"You might think so, But this is in an effort to stop one of the pair from forcing the other to do whatever they want. Say you and Mister Malfoy were trying to figure out a time to study. If he says he only has an hour on Saturday, but that it would take extra time to walk to the Library so you HAVE to study in the dungeons, That is unfair to you. because you would be walking all the way from Gryffindor tower to the dungeons, therefore he is not compromising." Professor Claymore explained standing up.

"Same thing goes If you were to tell Mister Malfoy that you couldn't study anywhere other than your tower. One of the goals of my class is to help each and every one of you to feel comfortable in each others presence. It is my understanding that if given the choice you would never have classes with each other. Is that correct?"

This time Pansy spoke up. "Professor, you can't expect me to actually work with this..." Pansy gestured to Ron, evidently unable to say just what he was.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson, I do. And If you refuse, you will lose points. For the partner of the one not cooperating, your job is to try talking to them, Find out Why they don't want to work or compromise. If it is possible you are to try and work through your issues together. If you cannot work through them, try and work around them."

"Now, Please continue writing down my rules." Professor Claymore said. Not once in the class period did she raise her voice. Yet everyone obeyed with very little complaint.

Rule Three: All Students are required to keep a daily diary of their experiences.

"As this is an assignment, these must be done to the best of your ability. The diary I will pass to each one of you has been charmed to only let the writer tell their true feelings. They will not let you lie." Professor Claymore picked up a stack of books. Taking the first one, she read the name and levitated it to Neville. The next book to Daphne. She did this until all the books were passed out. Everyone was looking at their books. "You will notice that the first ten entries have prompts. You will use these until you can write your own entries. Please take the rest of the period to fill out the first entry."

Hermione looked at the first page and filled in the basic questions.

**  
**

**Name:** Hermione Granger

**House:** Gryffindor

**Desk-mate:** Draco Malfoy

**Current Mood and/or Feelings:** Shock and Wary.

**How do you feel about being asked to keep a daily diary:** I feel a little confused. But I'm willing to keep one if I need to. Which apparently I do.

**Would you refuse to write in me if you knew that someone else is going to read me:** Ummm, I wouldn't refuse, but I wouldn't be happy about it.

**What if your Desk-Mate was to read it:** I would be hesitant to write anything.

**What do you know about your desk-mate:** I know he has blonde hair and gray eyes. He's tall. He insults me. Next to me, he has the top grades in our year. He made me laugh and I refused to tell anyone.

**Can you get along with your desk-mate:** I can try.

Hermione closed the diary feeling a little unnerved. Malfoy… read my diary? And we can't lie…

Beside her, Draco had filled out his entry as well.

**Name:** Draco Malfoy

**House:** Slytherin

**Desk-mate:** Hermione Granger

**Current Mood and/or Feelings:** Anger

**How do you feel about being asked to keep a daily diary:** I hate it. I shouldn't have to do this. What does it have to do with Defense against the Dark Arts, anyway?

**Would you refuse to write in me if you knew that someone else is going to read me:** I'm not allowed to refuse.

**What if your Desk-Mate was to read it:** I would write as many filthy things about her as possible so that she wouldn't want to read it.

**What do you know about your desk-mate:** She's a mudblood. She's a know-it-all with bushy brown hair. She's part of the "Golden Trio." She beats me in every class grade-wise. She started spew… Stupid house elves don't WANT freedom.

**Can you get along with your desk-mate:** Never.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I own naught but the plot, the Lannings and the inheritance.**

**AN: I know its been a LONG time, But I was trying to wait for at least one review... didn't happen but here it is anyway.**

The bell for the end of the class rang. Students quickly shoved their books into their bags. Hermione, Ron and Harry started for the Great Hall fo

"Hurry Up 'Mione, I'm starving!" moaned Ron when Hermione stopped for half a second to help a first year girl who had been knocked to the ground by the rush of students in the corridor. By the time they reach the hall five minutes later, Ron was clutching his stomach. He burst into the great hall, Harry and Hermione behind him.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron made a dramatic lunge for the nearest plate of food. "Ron, you can't seriously be that hungry." But half an hour later, Ron was still eating. Normally he would have slowed down by now. Harry looked at Hermione, then to Ron.

"Is something wrong with him?" Harry asked. "Usually he's done by now..."

"I was just starting to wonder that myself. Maybe we should take him to Madame Pomfrey just in case."

With that Harry and Hermione each took one of Ron's elbows and steered him out of the hall. Moment later they were in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey made Ron lay down on a cot while she retrieved her wand from her office. When she returned Ron was begging them all

"Please, Just let me eat, I'm hungry"

"Mister Weasley, Please be quiet" Madame Pomfrey said. She moved her wand over Ron's body and mumbled a few words. She grimaced when Ron's stomach momentarily collapsed so there was only bones. A second later his stomach was back to looking normal.

"Mister Weasley has had a Starving Jinx placed on him." She sighed. "There is a counter-jinx, but it takes twelve hours to be fully effective." She spoke the counter-jinx then looked up at Hermione and Harry.

"He will have to remain here until the counter-jinx fully sets in. If he leaves, I feel he will over feed him. Which can cause major health problems. I'll send him along when he is better. It was good you brought him. Run along now."

Hermione and Harry left the hospital wing and made in to Professor McGonagall's classroom just as the late bell rang.

"You two are late." Professor McGonagall said in her usual severe tone.

"Yes Professor, Ron got sick at lunch and we took him to the hospital wing" Hermione said quickly. Harry nodded.

"Very well Miss Granger, Mister Potter." She turned to her desk. "But do not be late again."

--

The rest of the day went by in a blur. As the bell at the end of their last lesson rang, Harry told Hermione he was going to go see Ron.

"Want to come?" He asked her.

"No, You heard Madame Pomfrey, he's going to be fine. Besides, I need to go to the library for something."

"Alright, I'll see you back in the common room 'Mione" Harry said.

"See you later."

Hermione headed off in the opposite direction from Harry. When she arrived at the library ten minutes later., she was in a foul mood. Someone had provoked Peeves and now he was aiming chairs at passersby, but because he was aiming for six inches above their heads, he hadn't hit anyone, just scared them therefore, there was nothing she could do. Then just outside the library she'd heard some Ravenclaw girls giggling about "the starving Gryffindor". She'd told them off.

Now she was in the library she retreated to her quiet corner and pulled a muggle romance book from her bag. She needed something mindless that could take her away. Jude Deveraux could always manage. She was about four chapter into "The Heiress" when a shadow fell across her book. Looking up she glared daggers at the newcomer. "What do you want Malfoy?"

To her shock, Malfoy's voice sound hurt when he told her "I was wondering if I could share the table with you"

Looking up again she studied him for a moment before nodding warily. He sat across from her and pulled out his potions book. They sat in slightly awkward silence until Malfoy spoke.

"Hey. Granger. Do you need help with the Essay for Potions?"

Hermione looked up, this time shocked at the tone of his voice. No anger. No spite or malice. He spoke pleasantly, as if he was being honestly nice to her. She didn't know why but this made her angrier than she had been all day. "Malfoy, If I needed help, I sure as hell wouldn't ask you. Besides, don't you have some place else you can be an obnoxious ass?" She stood, not quite knowing why she was so angry.

"Now if you'll excuse me, the current company doesn't please me." With that Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed out of the library.

Draco stared at the place where she had been sitting a minute before. _What the hell just happened? _Then he spotted something on the floor behind the table, he moved around and picked it up. It was a book. _Granger must have been reading it. Muggle fiction no doubt._ Reading the title he made a face that resembled disgust. _I'm surprised this isn't banned. The cover alone is nearly pornographic. _Draco slipped the book into his bag. He'd give it to her later.

--

On her way to Gryffindor tower Hermione detoured and went up to the hospital wing to see Ron. She walked over to Ron's cot and smiled for what seemed like the first time that day. He looked much better. "Hi Ron" She said.

"'Mione!" Ron greeted her enthusiastically. "Harry said you weren't going to come..."

"I didn't think I was going to, but I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine. Madame Pomfrey says I'm healing faster than most. So I'll be back in the common room before curfew.."

"Thats good Ron. Hey, If someone I or Harry hated, made you laugh more than you had in weeks, Would you tell us?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked confused but after a moment he shrugged. "Probably. But that hasn't happened so I don't know. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." Hermione hugged him. "I'll see you later tonight Ron..." She quickly left the hospital wing.

Leaning against the wall outside, Hermione buried her face in her hands. _Whats wrong with me? Why are all my emotions tied in knots? _Hermione was so focused on reaching Gryffindor tower without crying, that she didn't notice the person following her.

**AN: Hey, I know Its short... But Im Hoping for at least one review, just so I know you all even like it. -Malinda**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I own Naught but the plot.**

* * *

Hermione almost forgot to do her daily journal entry for Professor Claymore. She was exhausted and didn't feel like writing. But she didn't want to lose points either so instead of going up to bed she sat in the half-full common room and pulled out the diary. Opening it to the next entry she began to fill in the prompts. The first entry was only a class exercise. This one was homework.

**First Name: **Hermione

**Desk-mate's First Name: **Draco

**Current Mood and/or Feelings: **Anger, Frustration, Sadness

**Describe what situation caused you to feel this way: **I'm angry because of many things. Malfoy tried to be _nice_ to me today. I'm Frustrated because I can't figure out his motives. And I'm not sure why I'm sad. I just am.

**Describe a situation where your desk-mate did NOT make you feel this way: **He made me laugh at dinner the other night. I felt happy and wary.

**What would you be able to do, to make either situation not happen: **If I don't talk to him, I wont get angry. If I don't look at him, he cannot make me laugh.

**What can you do to make sure either DOES happen: **Pick fights with him when I know we're both in foul moods. I could watch him more if I wanted to laugh.

**Can you get along with your desk-mate: **Not likely

Hermione sighed. She knew she didn't fill the entry to the best of her ability, but she was tired and didn't want to think. Putting the diary back in her bag she looked around. There were only about six other people in the common room.

Deciding she needed a little time to unwind and get her emotions under control she opened her bag in search of her romance book. When she didn't find it she started to panic. She had put her copy of her mother's Will in the pages of that book. Frantically she tried to remember where she had left it. Retracing her thoughts she knew she had it in class. And afterwards, in the libra-

"Oh Shit" Hermione said, startling the other occupants of the room. Glancing at her watch she saw it was only 7:30. Dinner in the great hall would be done in half an hour. _Thats why no one is in here. _She thought. _I'll just go to the library and get the book, then I might have a few minutes to eat something before the feast ends._

Taking her things with her, Hermione went through the portrait hole and started off to the library. When she reached it she went straight to the table she had been at before. The panic in her started to swell. _Its not here. Where could it be. I was reading it, then Malfoy came and was a jerk to me. I got up and left. And-- Oh shit, I dropped the book. I was so angry at Malfoy that I did stop and pick it up. Malfoy must have picked it up._

"Damn," she muttered under her breath. She had to go find him before he decided to rifle through it. Dinner. Thats where he would be. Crabbe and Goyle loved to stay and eat as much as they could cram into their mouths.

When she reached the Great Hall, some students were starting to leave. Hermione glanced at her watch, 7:45. She still had fifteen minutes before everyone had to start leaving the hall. Everyone had to be out of the hall before 8:30. She knew that Crabbe and Goyle would be some of the last out of the hall. Usually she would be one of the last as well, since Ron was usually with her and Harry.

Upon entering the hall she scanned the room. She spotted Harry having an animated discussion with Ginny, Neville and Dean. Seamus was seated a few people down from Dean, scowling at them. Dean was angry at Harry for all the trouble he had cause over the summer. What with Voldemort's return and all. Seamus didn't believe it, and his mum hadn't wanted him to return to school.

Across the hall she spotted Draco. He had looked up when she entered and now their eyes met. Hers were cold as ice. His had a slight twinkle that died instantly when she started toward him. Anger fueled her across the hall. Standing behind two fourth year girls whom she couldn't remember the names of, she glared at him.

He had the nerve to sit there and smirk in his usual manner. "Yes, Granger? Can I help you?" He asked.

"I want my book back. Malfoy." She said through clenched teeth. Her anger has returned full force and she was doing everything in her power to try and stay calm.

Malfoy must have seen the anger boiling just beneath the surface, because next second he had pulled the book from his bag and held it out to her. When she reached for it he laughed and chucked it across the hall. He realized a second later, when Hermione had lunged at him, that maybe throwing the book hadn't been the smartest of ideas.

Rather than use her wand Hermione lunged at Malfoy. She didn't care that the hall was half full with students. She didn't see the teachers stand up and make their way over. She only saw red. She was so angry and she just wanted to hurt Malfoy. She had just ripped a handful of Malfoy's hair out when her world went black.

* * *

Hermione woke in the hospital wing feeling a little disoriented. Sitting up she saw Ron asleep in the bed next to her. _How did I get here?_ At that moment Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office and spotted her sitting up.

"Ah, Miss Granger, you're awake." She bustled over and put her hand on Hermione's forehead. "And feeling better I see."

"What happened to me? How did I get here? Last thing I remember--" she was interrupted.

"Was attacking Mister Malfoy I expect." Dumbledore had entered the room. Hermione nodded. "Yes well I took the liberty of, for lack of a better term, knocking you out" he smiled. "Miss Granger, are you aware of the reason why Professor Claymore has asked her students to write daily entries in their diary?"

Hermione shook her head. "No professor."

"That is not surprising, she was intending to tell the classes at their next lesson. But I see no harm in telling you now." Dumbledore sat in the chair beside Hermione's bed. "Professor Claymore's diaries have another enchantment on them. This enchantment makes them somewhat of an emotional tool. You see, it brings out any emotions you try to suppress. And the longer you have been trying to hide the emotions, the stronger your reactions will be."

Hermione nodded. It made sense.

"You, Miss Granger, would not usually have attacked anyone over a simple book. But because of the diary's effects on you, You were so angry that you probably couldn't see straight" Dumbledore looked across at Ron's sleeping form. "Mister Weasley unknowingly put a starvation charm upon himself. He was hungry when he first wrote in the diary. And so the diary magnified his hunger. Therefore placing the equivalent of a starvation charm on his person."

"But Professor, when I wrote in the diary the first time, I wasn't angry. I was shocked and wary. Maybe a little scared. But I yelled at Malfoy in the library." Hermione said.

"This is true. And I'm sure you are aware what shock can do to a person. And when you add fear and magnify it," Dumbledore explained. "It is reasonable to say your emotions made you act out."

"But how do I control my emotions, Professor?" Hermione was slightly worried.

"By writing down exactly how you feel. Leave no known feeling out. And do not try and suppress your emotions. If you're feeling something, write it down. You are only required to keep a daily entry, but that doesn't mean you're limited to once a day. I suggest writing wherever you feel like you want to hide an emotion."

Dumbledore stood up. Looking at Ron once again he smiled. "Good evening Mister Weasley. I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Now I must retire to my office. Remember what I've told you Miss Granger." With that Dumbledore left the hospital wing.

Turning to look at Ron, Hermione smiled. "Are you better now?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing 'Mione. I was awake when Dumbledore brought you in. Harry was here but he said he had to get back to the common room. Something about curfew and studying with Ginny.." Ron sat up on his bed and looked over at her. "Do you think somethings is going on with those two?"

"I don't know if anythings happening with them." Hermione said. "But I attacked Malfoy."

Ron laughed. "Wish I could have been there to see it."

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger. It's almost One o'clock in the morning. Even though it is past curfew since you two are both prefects you may go." Madame Pomfrey gathered their things from her office and brought them out.

With their bags in hand. Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing. As they made their way to Gryffindor tower, Hermione told Ron what Dumbledore had just told her. When the reached the common room a little while later, they spotted Harry, asleep in an armchair. Hermione gasped. In his hand, was her book.

Hermione gently shook Harry awake. And retold Dumbledore's explanation. After discussing the diary for a few moments, the three of them went off to bed. At the bottom of the stairs to the girls dormitories, she stopped. Turning she went back and retrieved her book from where Harry had set it when he woke up. Now that she had everything, she climbed the stairs to bed.

**AN: What do you guys think? Its somewhat longer than all the other chapters. Please review!!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Hey guys Thanks for the couple reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naught but the Plot, Miss Claymore and the Lannings. Thanks**

* * *

After Professor Claymore explained fully about the diaries everyone made certain to write in them as often as they could for fear they might explode.

A week after Hermione ended up in the hospital wing the class was asked to give their diaries to their partners overnight. They were told that they would be able to write in their partner's journal, So as to not give them the opportunity to skip an entry. The only rule with the diaries is they were not, under any circumstances, allowed to tell anyone what they read in their partner's diary. And since no person but writer and their desk mate could read each diary, they were permitted to sit anywhere to read.

The class was dismissed twenty minute early. Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way down to the great hall for lunch. Hermione sat facing the Slytherin table feeling slightly apprehensive. She remembered what she wrote in the diary and was terrified of what Malfoy would do with the information.

Two days previous she had written about her real mother. She had gone to the library and researched for hours desperate for anything that might hint at who her father was. But she found nothing.

Across the hall Draco had just opened Hermione's diary when Pansy pulled it out of his hand and tossed it on the table. She then proceeded to throw herself onto his lap and started telling him that he was not in trouble anymore for the night he hadn't met her in her chamber. That she'd forgiven him and they were happy again. But this time he was too impatient to listen.

"Pansy, I'm afraid _we _aren't anything. We never were. Now if you'll excuse me I was reading." He shoved her of his lap and grabbed the diary again.

"You'll regret saying that Draco" Pansy said coldly and left the hall in an angry huff.

* * *

Hermione watched the scene and smiled a small smile as she watched Pansy leave the hall. She wondered what Malfoy had said to her. Shrugging, she reached for Malfoy's diary. Beside her, Harry was deep in conversation with Ron about Quidditch so they weren't going to notice her any time soon.

Opening the diary she read Draco's first entry. She sighed. It was what she'd expected. But it wasn't easy to read the things he wrote about her. She read each entry. When she finished Hermione closed the diary and stared across the room at Draco. He had written about everything going on in his mind.

"_Father told me if I don't beat Granger in marks this year, I'll be left in the cellar of the manor for the entire holiday with just enough bread to sustain me. I am determined to be the best this year."_

"_Hermione smiled at me today. And I didn't feel any malice toward her. Why do I have to hate her?"_

"_Professor Snape gave me my own suite of rooms. I enjoy the alone time. Especially since Pansy cannot follow me."_

Hermione watched Draco read her own diary. He showed no outward sign of what was going on inside his mind as he read what she wrote. Hermione remembered writing about why Ron had gotten sick. The next day she wrote about her feelings toward her real mother. Two entries later she'd written about the will and about her shock at finding out she'd had a purebred mother.



She watched him put the journal down and he lifted his gaze and their eyes met; hers weary, his somewhat surprised.

"Hermione!" Ginny intercepted the gaze by standing in front of her.

"Wha—Yeah Gin?" she asked.

"I asked, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, Um Nothing. Sorry Gin" Hermione stood and told Ginny and the boys she forgot something she needed for Transfiguration and left the hall before they could question her.

* * *

All through transfiguration she would look up and find Malfoy watching her. She was glad when the bell rang to signal class had ended. As she, Ron and Harry made their way to History of Magic; a small thin boy stepped in their path and looked up at Hermione.

"I was told to give you this note miss" He said handing her the parchment, he faded back into the crowd leaving Hermione staring at the paper. Harry and Ron looked at it.

"It's blank 'Mione." Ron stated.

Hermione glanced at it. "No it's not. It's from my journal so you two can't read it."



_Meet me in the library at 8pm._

The not wasn't signed but she recognized the writing as Draco's. Folding the parchment she slid it into her bag and continued walking like nothing had happened.

Throughout their History of Magic class, Harry and Ron badgered her about what had been on the parchment. But she couldn't tell them. It was against the rules.

When the bell finally rang she almost shouted in happiness.

She left with them and watched the game of chess they played. When Ron beat Harry for the third time she sighed and said she was going down to eat quickly so she could go study in the library. They said they'd be down after the next game and she left.

Hermione didn't see Malfoy in the great hall but shrugged it off. She ate quickly, wanting to be in the library for a while before Malfoy showed up. She passed Harry and Ron as she left the hall. They turned and watched her take the steps of the marble staircase two at a time. Then disappear at the top. Shrugging, they entered the hall for dinner.

* * *

Draco was sitting at a table in the corner of the library when Hermione arrived. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him sitting there. He was reading her diary again. But this time there was curiosity and slight wonder written in each expression that crossed his face. Almost as if sensing he was being watched, he looked up and gave a small smile. A genuine smile, not his 

usual smirk or even a half grimace. He motioned her to come and sit at the table with him. But rather than sitting across from him, Hermione pulled out the seat next to him.

"Hello Hermione" Draco said cheerfully. "You're very early, but that's okay with me."

Instantly her guards went up. _Why was he being nice? What's he playing at? _"Malfoy." By using his last name she hoped to put him off whatever scheme he was planning. "Why did you ask me to come here?" Though she knew very well why he'd asked her here, she wanted to hear him say it.

"Well, I might be able to help you." Draco flipped the diary in his hand to the entry she had written speculating on who her father was. "I know most of the wizards who were associated with Malinda Lanning. Her brother Whitmore was friends with my mother when they were school age. They drifted somewhat after Mother married Father, but they still send the occasional letter."

"Malfoy, my uncle has already told me he does not know who my father is. I do not see how you could help me, even if you would lower yourself to help a mud-blood." Hermione started to rise.

"Hold on Hermione." Draco placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from rising. "Do you really think that a pureblood woman with no husband would tell her respectable pureblood brother that she was pregnant and didn't know who the father was? The fact that he doesn't know is a big thing. If she knew, she would likely tell the father first. And not many men would give up a child. But around that time there was a lot of danger surrounding everyone."

Hermione stopped trying to stand and stared at him. "So? How does that affect me or my parents?"

"Well since your mother is pureblood and I assume she was friendly with Dumbledore. Since he was the one Whitmore went to when you were to be told of her passing, then it follows suit that your father was on good terms with your mother. Possibly with her family and also with Dumbledore as the father would have to consent to being out of your life. This was either an act of cowardice or done for your safety." Draco smiled a little wider. "And if it was for your safety, then your father would have had a great deal to lose if you were born and knew you were connected to him."

"So I'm looking for a middle-aged man with no backbone against he who must not be named, or one who would risk never seeing me to keep me safe?" Hermione glared at him. "Gee thanks Malfoy. _That really narrows it down_." Before he could stop her, Hermione got to her feet and left the library.

* * *

**A/N: REMEMBER TO REVIEW Please. Kay Thanks.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: It only took me two weeks to sit down and get this chapter out. I know its not as long as the last few, but review it anyway. I appreciate feedback and would like to know where you think the story should go.**

* * *

They returned the diaries to their desk mates the following class. Professor Claymore decided they needed a few trust exercises to enforce the fragile bonds beginning to form with each pair. It was weird to see just about everyone in the class being somewhat more civil toward one another. Even Pansy and Ron seemed to be getting along, at least in front of others.

Each pair was assigned two different trust tasks. They were told to leave the classroom and find a place to do said tasks. Hermione and Draco were told to do one 'falling' exercise each. And to tell each other their deepest darkest physical fear. Then they were to face each fear together.

Reluctantly they chose a spot down next to the lake. They argue for a few minutes over who would go first. Hermione gave in and agreed to fall first. Standing with her back to Malfoy she braced herself for hitting the ground. Draco stepped closer so he was within catching distance for when she fell.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"Ready." He said.

Hermione closed her eyes and whimpered nervously. It was this, perhaps more than anything that prompted Draco to hold his arms out. As she fell back they both had a slight surprise when he caught her.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. He was still holding her. Noticing, he lowered her to the ground. He then turned and walked a few feet away and stood with his back to her. She looked over at him as she got to her feet.

"Malf-- Draco? Are you ready to do it now?" it was a question meant to bring him back to the task, but he turned toward her. In a brief moment she saw a myriad of emotions cross his face before his expression became his usual smirk.

"Of course, Granger."

He turned his back to her and she stepped forward. Him falling back took almost as much time as hers had. Though he outwardly appeared more calm about it. Neither one was really surprised when she caught him. It was after all, a class assignment, and they both knew she would fulfill it to the best of her ability.

There was a slight tension between them as they sat down and tried to think of their deepest fears. It wasn't a bad tension, just tension. Hermione broke the silence.

"Malfoy, since I went first with the first exercise its your turn to go first this time." she told him.

"Alright give me a moment" He said, not fighting her in any way.

The tension eased slightly. A moment later he spoke again.

"I suppose I'm most afraid of being locked in a small dark room. One where nobody would think to find me if I was lost or something." He turned to her. "Father has a room like that in the attic of the manor. Once when I was six, I got in trouble for hugging a house elf so he took me up there and left me in that room for a long time. Must have been about twenty hours or so, when he let me out I was extremely hungry. Mother was furious with him. She told him that I was never to be punished in that room again. So he found other ways of punishment."

His expression was stony and Hermione couldn't tell if he was telling the truth about it or not. But, as they were supposed to be telling the truth, she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Now you." He said.

"Flying. I'm terrified of flying. Airplanes, brooms, animals. Anything. I'm terrified of riding on any of them. I suppose cause there is nothing holding you up but the mechanics of each item. And what if something went wrong and you just stopped mid-air and fell?" Hermione shuddered. "Too much risk I guess."

"Well, Since we're already outside, we should start with your fear." Draco said. There was nothing in his tone or manor that suggested he thought her fear was absurd, she she stood up.

"Okay Draco" she deliberately used his name. "But I'll only do this even we trust in each other enough to use first names from this point forward."

Draco smiled at her. "Fine with me, Hermione." They walked toward the quidditch field in silence. The only noise heard, was muffled talk coming for pairs of students scattered throughout the grounds.

Draco took a spare broomstick from the storage shed and walked back to Hermione, who was now standing in the middle of the field. She smiled weakly trying to be brave in the face of her fear. He mounted the broomstick then told her to sit in front of him. Hesitantly, she did as he asked. He told her to hold on and he would control it.

Reaching around her, Draco took hold of the broom and directed the handle a few inches up. As the broom moved, Hermione held tightly to it, whimpering slightly. Leaning forward, Draco spoke words of comfort to her, trying to make her calm down. It worked somewhat, she stopped whimpering, but refused to loosen her grip on the broom.

"Hermione, place your hands a few inches further toward mind on the handle." Draco was patiently instructing her, careful not to overwhelm her any more than she already was.

Slowly, Hermione moved her hands toward his. When they were where he asked, Draco placed his hands gently over hers. When Hermione didn't object, he directed the broom higher still. they were about three feet off the ground, yet Hermione wasn't objecting. She sat there, stiff, but unwilling to quit.

He continued to speak softly words of encouragement to her. In the back of her mind, Hermione thought it was a little strange that he was being so kind to her, but she was very grateful.

After about ten minutes, Draco directed them slowly and gently to the ground. As she got off the broom, Hermione was shaking.

"Thank you for not laughing at me." She said quietly to Draco.

"It wasn't something I found funny. Flying is a genuine fear that affects many people." Draco told her. "I'm glad you trusted me to help you."

Feeling awkward with each other and their new found trust, however little, they put the broom away and walked up to the castle. There wasn't time for the pair to face Draco's fear, but they made a plan to meet after dinner in the entry hall.

They entered the great hall together for lunch. Hermione went to the Gryffindor table, sitting beside Ron who was already there. Draco found a spot next to Crabbe. A few minutes later, Harry appeared and the three of them became engrossed in talking about the strangeness of Professor Claymore's assignments.

"What does all this have to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Ron.

"I don't know" Harry said. "Hermione?"

"Maybe she's put us all under the imperius curse..." The boys laughed at this suggestion. Hermione didn't laugh, but she too wondered the relevance.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Hey Guys! Enjoy and review. Sorry its short!**

* * *

ONE MONTH AFTER THE TRUST EXERCISES

"What is the matter with you Albus!" Severus screamed. He was standing in the middle of his dungeons fuming. An occupant from a portrait in Dumbledore's office had been sent a few minutes ago to inform him that the headmaster was to arrive for an important discussion. Severus had been almost asleep when the message was given.

"I can wait until you're fully dressed if you wish" Albus chuckled.

Glaring at the headmaster, Severus turned and stalked into his bed chambers. He returned a moment later dressed in his teaching robes.

"Now, What the hell do you want at two o'clock in the morning?" he snarled.

Albus perched himself on one of the students desks. "Only a chat Severus. About Malinda."

"Do not speak that name in my presence or I-"

"Or you'll cause me serious harm? I very much doubt it, though by all means you may try." Albus flicked his wand and a piece of parchment appeared in his hand. "Now, if you'd rather listen to what I have to say, then I will continue."

Severus sat. "Very well. What is it?"

"Well, I am not sure you knew, But Malinda passed away a few months ago." Albus started.

"Yes, I know." snapped Severus.

"Well then, I'm sure you were also aware of her vast wealth." At Albus's words Severus merely nodded, so he continued. "In her will she stated that everything goes to Lacey."

"And Lacey is?" Severus asked.

"Her daughter. Or rather the child she gave up at birth." Shifting slightly he went on. "Now, I believe, myself and her brother Whitmore are the only ones who know the young woman. I was hoping you might wish to be privy to that information. After all, she's your daughter too."

"I want nothing to do with her. It's not safe." Severus stated simply. His mind was spinning. He had a daughter. Alive. Malinda had come to him that night and told him she was pregnant, but instead of getting rid of the child like he had told her, she had kept it. Given birth.

"That could be true, However, I very much doubt it. As the young lady has already faced countless dangers." Albus stood. "But, if you change your mind, this file contains everything you might wish to know." With another flick of his wand a thick folder appeared on Severus's desk. "Goodnight."

Turning, he left the dungeons by walking. He had a young lady to speak to and felt he needed a few hours to decide how to tell Hermione Granger that her father was Severus Snape.

* * *

The following morning Hermione sat up in bed. 

_What a nightmare. Ron and Harry were fighting over whether Harry was allowed to date Ginny. Somehow, their dream selves had ended up in a duel. Ginny was hurt in the process and the boys stopped fighting long enough to see her to the hospital wing. Then promptly resumed their argument. Madame Pomfrey had them escorted out by two house elves._

"God, I need to write that one down" She reached for her diary and quickly jotted down the dream. Then placing the diary back on the nightstand she got out of bed and stretched. It was still early, Looking at her watch she saw it was only five thirty in the morning. She grabbed her school robes and went into the bathroom she shared with her fellow fifth year Gryffindor girls.

Withing fifteen minutes she was dressed and headed down to the common room. As usual she was the only one awake so she sat in one of the few good armchairs and replayed the last month in her mind...

* * *

After the day with the trust exercises, Hermione and Draco had become good friends. Harry and Ron were still wary around him, but each day that wariness was less and less.

It was just last weekend that Hermione showed up for breakfast to find Draco, Pansy and Daphne sitting at the Gryffindor table. Since breakfast wasn't really a formal meal on the weekends, it was common for friends to sit at other tables visiting their friends, but the sight of Slytherins at her table startled her.

Usually there was major competition between the houses, but it seemed that Professor Claymore's assignment of diaries was bringing the houses together as no other person had been able to do. Instead of crude name calling and such, the few arguments they had were over minor things. Who answered what questions wrong or right. The fact that two girls from two different houses wore the exact same outfits to Hogsmeade two weeks ago, and the argument over who bought it first and who looked better in it.

Considering the level of homework assigned, the last month had actually gone by in a blur.



* * *

"That stupid folder has been in my mind all night. I haven't slept a wink Albus" Severus told the headmaster when he sat down for breakfast.

"Well, did you open it and read it?" Albus asked.

"No. I did not. I don't want to know." Severus bit out.

"You know if you just read it, it will leave your mind. Of course, the name of your daughter wont." Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Miss Granger talking animatedly to Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley. Turning to Professor Claymore he struck up conversation.

"I'm not sure how you did it Jennifer, But I'm glad to see the students working together and chatting like friends." He said.

"It was fairly simple Albus. With all their fears and anger and other less healthy emotions channeled into their diaries, they have nothing left to use toward each other."

"So you've enchanted them?" Albus asked.

"No, I would never harm a student. No, I charmed the diaries. But I removed that charm last time they gave their diaries to me. Its all psychological now. They still believe it. But if they really wanted to be angry, the diaries would no longer stop them." Jennifer told him quietly.

"Marvelous." Albus clapped appreciatively. "Do you intend to tell them?"

"Not until after the Easter Holidays. Unless the figure it out before then."

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys, I know it was short, But I thought I should give you something. I go back home in three days. I'll have plenty of time to write then. Meanwhile, Give me love! Review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Hey guys, Heres another chapter. Please Review!!  
**

* * *

Hermione was in Charms the morning that Angelina Johnson interrupted her class and told Professor Flitwick that Professor Dumbledore wanted a word with her. Grabbing her things, she shoved them in her bag and followed Angelina out of the classroom. In the corridor she asked Angelina if she was in trouble.

"Not as far as I know, But they just told me to come get you. But first I was asked to get Malfoy." Angelina grimaced. "I hope he hasn't told some lie about you to get you in trouble."

"Draco wouldn't do that, Not after all this. Maybe it has something to do with Prefect duties or something." Yes, that's what it had to be, she thought.

At the stone gargoyle leading up to Professor Dumbledore's office, Angelina said her goodbyes and headed back to class. Hermione was about to speak a password when the gargoyle spoke.

"Miss, they are waiting, please go on up." As he spoke, The gargoyle moved and revealed the ever-moving staircase. Hermione stepped onto the bottom-most step and began rising in a small spiral toward the landing before Dumbledore's office. Stepping onto the landing she raised her hand to knock only to realize, the door was ajar and inside four people were shouting and talking.

"You cannot tell her." Snape was shouting. "I don't want her knowing. It's not safe."

"Severus, It is within her right to know. I cannot keep it from her." Albus said with an equally powerful voice.

"Mister Dumbledore, My Hermione doesn't need to know. If she doesn't know, _he_ cant take her from me." Marie Granger said in a teary voice.

"Professor, please, let Hermione decide." That from Draco.

Hermione pushed the door open and stepped into the office. At once everyone stopped speaking and about twenty pairs of eyes were upon her. Though only four pairs worried her. Addressing the headmaster she gave a forced smile.

"Professor" she said. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes Miss Granger. Please have a seat." Albus turned to the three others in the room. "Marie, Please wait outside with Severus. Draco, please have a seat next to Miss Granger." When Her mother and her Potions professor had left the office Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now, Miss Granger, I know the shock of finding out your birth mother was huge. But I have a question to ask you, and only you can decide."

Hermione looked at him, and then to Draco. Looking back to Dumbledore she took a breath and asked "Whats the question Professor?" Beside her, she felt Draco move a little in the seat to her right and the next moment, his hand covered hers in a show of support. Hermione's feeling of unease grew stronger.

"I know who your father is. I have known as long as you have been alive. I could not bring myself to tell you even more details on that day. I believed it best to give you time to adjust. I am sorry if I misjudged what is best. My question is, Do you wish to know who your father is?" Albus surveyed the young woman in front of himself. He wondered momentarily if she would want to resume her appearance to what it should be.

"I.. Um..." Draco squeezed her hand as she tried and failed to say what she was feeling. "Uh..." Closing her eyes, Hermione too several deep breaths and then spoke in a calm level voice. "If my father wants to see me, I suppose I would have to know who he is first. So, If he wants to know me, then I'd like to know him."

"Very well, I will be in contact with him. Meanwhile, I would like to try something. You see, at birth, your mother placed a charm upon you which disguised your true appearance. If you speak a simple charm and aim you wand at your body, your appearance will change. Each feature takes a different amount of time to change fully." Albus smiled softly "If you would like, we can alter the charm so that while the charm is in effect, no person except for yourself can see the changes."

"You mean I don't really look like who I am now?" Hermione's eyes widened. "How long would it take to change my appearance fully?"

"It will be a month long process. Everyday some part of you will change, after a full months time, the alteration in your appearance will be complete. After that month you might even be able to figure out who your father is just by deciding which features you inherited from him."

"I'll do it. But only if we can do as you said, and alter the charm so I'm the only one who sees." Hermione stood up. Albus and Draco followed suit.

"Very well Miss Granger." Bending slightly he jotted two words on a scrap of parchment and then handed it to her. "When you are alone, preferably with minimal clothing to get in the way of the spell, Speak those words and aim your wand at yourself. You will not see immediate changes, but your body will begin to revert itself back to the true you. You may go back to class now."

Hermione and Draco left the office. Her mother and Snape must have left, or maybe they were waiting somewhere else. Once they were in the corridor past the gargoyle, Hermione turned to Draco "Thank you for being there Draco. I don't know why you were there, but it helped."

"You're Welcome, Hermione." Draco didn't say anything else, just smiled.

The bell rang the next minute and Hermione jumped. "Are you okay?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, will you walk with me to class since we both have potions next?"

"Sure." Side by side, they walked through the oncoming students toward Potions.

* * *

During Potions Snape ignored her. Not that it was a bad thing, Hermione just thought it unusual. Harry and Ron were another story though. Between the two, they kept up a steady stream of questions. _What had Dumbledore wanted, what was the third ingredient, why had Draco walked her to class, did she like him, when would they talk. _

"Shut up you two. I'll tell you at lunch!"

"Miss Granger, please refrain from shouting in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor." That was the extent of Snape's acknowledgment of her. Luckily Ron and Harry left her alone for the rest of the class and Hermione was able to concentrate on the potion she was brewing, though for the first time in her Potions history, her potion turned out worse than Harry and Ron's potions.

Her mind was elsewhere.

**A/N: I know its another short one, but this took me forever to get the wording right... I might have made a few errors, but oh well.-- Malinda Lanning**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to say a quick thanks to all of you who review. I absolutely love getting reviews of any kind. In 50 reviews, I haven't ever had a bad review. This thrills me to no end. If you guys love something I wrote, I like to hear about it. This chapter is up much faster than most. I just had a inspired moment and Had to write. Love you all!!**

"Hermione!" Ginny rapped impatiently on the stall in the girls lavatory. "You're going to be late for Herbology. Ron and Harry are waiting outside. Will you please come out of the stall?"

"Just a minute Gin." Hermione sighed, exasperated with her friends badgering.

It was only this morning that Hermione had awoke and groggily got her school robe. She entered the lavatory in her dormitory and went straight to the shower. It was only after she was dressed that she realized two things about herself had changed due to Dumbledore's charm.

One, she was a good four inches taller than she had been the day before, so her robes looked as if they'd shrunk. Second, as she brushed her teeth she looked at herself in the mirror and barely contained her gasp. Her eyes were not brown anymore. Well, at least not completely. They were mostly green with a hint of brown. And the shape had gone from near almond, to a little rounder and taller eye. It was slightly unnerving to see the change in the mirror.

She had finished getting ready and left the lavatory. Even though she knew no other person would see that she was taller, or had different eyes, Hermione had been a bundle of nerves all day. As soon as she finished her lunch she had rushed off to look at herself in a mirror. When a group of giggling third years had come in, she retreated into a stall. Which is where Ginny had fund her.

Outside the girls lavatory Harry and Ron here discussing in whispers what was going on with Hermione. She still wouldn't say anything about her meeting with Dumbledore. They were worried. Yesterday Hermione's potion had been near as bad as Neville Longbottoms potions. For the first time, they had helped her clean up the mess when her cauldron exploded.

Pounding on the door Ron yelled "Hermione, come on. Were going to be late!" In response Ginny opened the door and stepped out.

"Hermione asked that you two go on ahead and she'll be late." With that, Ginny walk off down the hall and up the stair heading for her next class.

Harry turned to Ron "Well? Should we leaver her then?"

"I guess so." Ron responded.

* * *

Hermione left the stall twenty minutes later. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she closed her eyes and turned. She headed to the door and opened her eyes at the same moment she opened the door.

_Whack. _"Ouch. Why the bloody hell did you do that?" Hermione looked around the door and saw Draco sprawled on the floor.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Draco. Here," Hermione closed the door, then reached down and offered him her hand.

"Thanks. Why'd you hit me with the door? Are you mad at me?" Draco asked as he took her hand and stood.

"Oh, No, I'm really sorry, I'm just feeling a little off today." She blushed.

"Well, I was late to class so I was rushing, I didn't even notice the door opening." He chuckled. "Not many can say they've seen me in such a state. Aren't you late for class too?"

"I am. But last night I spoke the charm Dumbledore gave me and this morning I noticed the first changes. Here I'll show you." taking Draco's hand she dragged him into the girls bathroom. When he tried to object she smiled. "Draco, do you want to see or not?"

"Fine, but quickly before someone finds me in here."

Taking her wand out she aimed it at herself and muttered "_Acclaro_" The next second Draco gasped as the woman in from of him grew several inches. Looking her over he saw the only other change had been to her eyes.

"They're Hazel." He stated. "Your eyes."

"I know, but yesterday they were brown." Hermione pointed her wand at herself again and said "_Latesco._"

Draco stared at her as she almost instantly appeared to be the same Hermione he had been seeing for the past years. "What were those charms?" He asked her.

"Acclaro. It means 'to reveal' and Latesco means 'to hide' Professor Dumbledore told me. He said they only work when a person uses them upon themselves. So if you were to point your wand at me and say either spell, they would not do anything." Hermione opened the door. "Should we head to class now?"

"Sure. But first, I have something for you." Draco turned and rummaged in his book bag. A second later he pulled out what looked likes a small piece of parchment folded in half. He handed it to her. "Open it."

Hermione took the parchment, slowly she unfolded it and a short silver chain slipped out onto her hand. She held it up and saw it had a three inch slightly curved band at the center of the chain. Looking up at him she asked "What's this?"

"It's an anklet." He stated simply. "I saw it and thought it would suit you. Read it."

Hermione studied the anklet. The slightly curved band had an intricately carved design of swirls and tiny 'forget-me-not's. In the center of the design two letters had been intertwined. "FF?" She said.

"Read the inside." Draco urged.

Looking at the inside of the anklet she saw two words '_Fortis Femella._' Quietly she said "Courageous Woman. Draco I cannot accept this." There were tears welling up behind her eyes. "It's too much."

"Hermione, I'm not taking it back. If you don't want to accept it, then throw it out." stepping closer to her, Draco tucked a lock of hair behind her left ear. "Hermione, I've been dying to ask you something."

She couldn't help it, she looked into his eyes and just couldn't bring herself to look away. "What?"

"Hermione, Would you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Draco's eyes softened slightly. "As my girlfriend?"

**A/N: HAHAHA I left you with a cliffhanger... I wont post another chapter for a few days at least. Plenty of time to get those reviews in. Now click that button and show me some LOVE. -Malinda Lanning**

**P.S.-- I added pictures of some of the characters to my profile page. Severus and Malfoy look the same cause I haven't found the right look for them yet. Let me know what you think...**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N:: Here you go... Still not much help though. Let me know if you have an idea of what should happen...**

A slow smile crept across Hermione's face as she stood there staring at Draco. The expression was that of a five year old boy at Christmas, hoping to get the one toy he wanted more than anything. It took her a few seconds to respond.

"Draco? Are you really asking me out? Me? A mudblood?" she asked.

Draco's expression returned to his usual smirk. "Well, since you and I both know you're not muggle born, then that's not a problem anymore"

Hermione suddenly felt the need to hit him. "I wont. _Malfoy._" Hurrying out of the bathroom she darted around the corner and behind a tapestry. Seconds later she heard Draco pass muttering to himself. _"I should have known better than to ask her."_

She couldn't hold the tears any longer. Bracing her back on the wall, she slid to the floor in the passageway. _How could I be so stupid. He didn't like me, he only wants to go out with me because I'm not muggle born. If I wasn't a witch by blood he wouldn't have anything to do with me. _She buried her face in her hands and wept.

Half hour later Hermione heard the rumble of students leaving classes and going to their next ones. Hermione wiped her tears away and stood up. Bracing herself again she left the passageway for the main halls and made her ways a directly to Gryffindor Tower as was possible.

No person stopped her along the way, for that, Hermione was very grateful. Once in the common room, she went straight to her dormitory. Tossing her bag to the floor beside her bed, she sprawled onto her bed and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Hours later she was nudged awake by Ginny.

"Hermione, Wake up. Are you alright?"

Hermione mumbled something into her pillow that Ginny couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

Lifting her head a few inches she said again. "I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Its 9:30"

Hermione bolted into a sitting position. "What? 9:30? Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"For one, because we didn't know where you went. Lavender was up here a little while ago and told us where you were. And two. I figured you might need some sleep. How are you 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh Gin... I'm a mess." Hermione spent the next 20 minutes relating her day to Ginny.

Ginny spoke softly "Well that explains Draco's foul mood this afternoon when we saw him. He was really angry about something, But he wouldn't tell anyone why."

"I don't see why he would be upset. I'm the one he made a fool of."

"Hermione, I don't mean to take his side or anything, but all of us have been around Draco for months. He's had plenty of chances to call us names and piss us off. But other than a few minor incidents, we've managed to be friends. So why, after all these months would he intentionally be a jerk?"

Ginny sighed. "Maybe asking you out made him nervous and when you spoke the word, his mind reverted for a few second and it slipped? I don't know, but I can say, that's not like the Draco we've been around all year."

"Maybe. But Gin, I don't want him to hurt me. And of all people, he's the one who could hurt me the most."

Ginny put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and frowned. "Well maybe we should get Harry and Ron's thoughts first before you decide where to go from here."

"Ron?!" Hermione asked, shocked. "Can you imagine Ron's reaction when he finds out Draco asked me out? Maybe we should start with Harry."

"Haha I guess you're right. I'll find a way to distract Ron for a bit so you can talk to Harry."

Laughing about the image of Ron's reaction to the news, the girls left the dormitory and made their way to the common room. It was still fairly crowded, which was common before 10pm.

* * *

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Harry asked with a straight face after Hermione told him what Draco had said.

Laughing, Hermione said "No, I'm fine. And now that I told Ginny and you, I feel much better. I also think it may have been my fault. Maybe I took it the wrong way..."

"'Mione, We've all been around him for a while now and we know he's not like that anymore. So maybe you're right. Either way, you need to talk to him."

"Should we tell Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I vote no on that one. Ron would take it all at face value and act before he had time t think about it." Harry said, smiling slightly. "If we have to tell him, I say we do it after your chat with Draco."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione hugged him tight. "I appreciate your friendship more than you will ever know. Now you should get back to the common room before Ron comes after us. I'm going to go find Draco."

"Alright. Good luck 'Mione." Harry headed back up the corridor to the common room.

"Well. Here goes." Hermione started down the staircase. She would try the dungeons first. If she could find the Slytherin portrait she could ask someone to get Draco for her. If not, she would go to the kitchen. She was starving.

**A/N:: I know, Another cliffie of sorts. All the same, I hope you enjoy it. I'll write faster this time. My goal is to write one scene a day. And since my chapters are 3-5 scenes, theoretically there should be a new chapter every week... Lets see if that really happens. --Malinda Lanning.  
**


	20. Chapter Nineteen part One

**A/N: I know its been forever...**

* * *

Hermione turned a corner in the dungeons corridor, just her luck. Pansy was waiting at the end of the hall, almost as if she expected Hermione to show.

"What do_ you_ want Granger?" she asked somewhat moodily.

"Nothing, Pansy. Draco and I have rounds." Hermione was amazed at how quick the lie came to her. "Could you remind him?" she finished politely.

Pansy's face showed her disappointment. "He's not here. Hasn't been all evening." And even though Hermione wanted this to be a lie, she saw on Pansy's face that it was true.

"Oh. Well if you see him.." Turning quickly, she marched back up the corridor and up the stairs into the entrance hall. When she reached it, she saw Neville.

Smiling happily she walked over to him. "Hi Neville!"

"Hi Hermione, I thought you'd be outside." Neville said slightly confused.

"What? Why would I be outside? Its too late for a walk." Hermione said.

"Well Draco said you had promised to meet him by the lake for a late picnic."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot!" Hermione faked her forgetfulness, in truth this was a surprise to her. Why would he say something like that to Neville? "I best go meet him then. Thanks Neville" She hugged him and walked to the huge front doors. She pulled one open and stepped onto the large stone patio that surrounded the entrance to the castle.

To her surprise, there was what looked like a tiki lamp, on the edge of the patio. Attached to it was a slip of parchment. She grabbed it and read "I'm sorry, follow the torches and let me show you how much." sighing, she slipped the parchment in her pocket and looked out onto the grounds for the next tiki torch. It was about 25 feet off the right corner of the porch.

_I shouldn't do this. _ She told herself as she started toward the second torch. As she neared it, she saw another piece of parchment attached to the pole. Pulling it off she read it. "I know you're having doubts about coming following my torches, but please continue." Smiling wryly, she looked around, from where she stood, she could see the doors to the castle, but the first torch had gone. She glanced to her left and saw, in the distance, another glow of light.

Knowing she wasn't going to stop following them, she walked it the direction of the next torch. There was a note here too. "Thank you." she slipped this one in her pocket as well and looked for the next torch. She spotted it down by the lake, so she went to it. No note, but out of habit she glanced around. About halfway around, between her and the other side of the lake, was a gathering of several torches. Knowing that was her destination, she didn't hesitate to make her way over.

When she reached the gathering, there was a blanket with a basket on top, but nobody in sight. Feeling a little confused, she scanned the trees and bushes around her for any sign of movement but didn't see any.

"Look up" Draco said. Hermione was startled, but she looked up, and saw Draco sitting on a low branch in a tree a few feet away.

"You scared me half to death you creep." she said with embarrassed anger. "Get down here so I can hit you."

Instead of jumping, Draco actually climbed down out of the tree. He sauntered forward and stopped about two feet away. "Go ahead, I deserve it. I was a jerk this afternoon. I'm sorry."

Before he could say another word, Hermione had thrown her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Kissy Kissy :-p -- Malinda Lanning**


	21. Chapter Nineteen part Two

**A/N:: Yes, Yes, I know its short and I should have combined this with the previous chapter... too late. Sorry.**

* * *

Severus closed the folder in front of him and sighed. This was the fifth time he'd opened it since Albus had given it to him. It was not a shock anymore to discover that Hermione was his daughter. But he was very thankful nobody else knew it. He stood and put the file into his locked cabinet. He then headed outside, he needed some fresh air.

Standing on the steps to the school, Severus noticed a faint glow by the lake. Believing it to be a possible fire, he made his way rapidly toward it. Making little sound he neared the glow. It was torches, or something similar. Severus stopped in his tracks and without thinking he shouted. "Mister Malfoy. Please take your hands off my daughter."

Draco instantly let go of Hermione and stepped away. At almost the same instant, Hermione whirled around to face Snape.

"You--- Your.... Daughter?" Hermione whispered, then she promptly fainted.

"Damnit" Severus and Draco said at the same time.


	22. Chapter Twenty

**A/N:: Oh God, its been FAR too long, I've been waiting for inspiration to come to me and it finally did. **

**SO to those who waited, I appreciate it, To new readers welcome. I cannot promise a quick update, but I will try my best to write something. **

**I apologize for its shortness.. **

**I think this story is coming to an end, I may do another story picking up where Draco and Hermione leave off at the end of this story... **

**THIS IS NOT THE END**

* * *

Severus reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled a small vial of crystals out.

"What's that Professor?" Draco asked, concern in his voice.

"Smelling Salts. Mister Malfoy, please prop her up a bit?" Severus paid no mind to the fact that he'd asked rather than ordered.

"Yes Sir" Draco said. He knelt beside Hermione at the same moment Severus did, Draco used one hand to support her head and his other arm to lift her shoulders so he could lean her against him.

Severus glared at him and Draco shrugged.

Sighing, Severus uncorked the vial and moved it from side to side beneath Hermione's nose. A moment later Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She gasped softly at the nearness of both men.

"I didn't mean to startle you with that information" Severus said softly, softer than Draco or Hermione had ever heard. "He was holding you and I guess gut instinct kicked in." He glanced at the pair. "Will you please say something Lacey?"

"You, you called me Lacey..." Hermione stated.

"Yes, well that is what your mother wrote on the Birth Certificate she gave to Dumbledore." Severus looked almost lost. Hermione's thoughts just stopped. _This is probably a shock to him as well. Cut him a little slack._

"I. I don't know what to say. Are you really my father?" She asked, still trying to take it in.

"I am, I believe it has been a month since Professor Dumbledore showed you a revealing charm, one you place on yourself. If you wish, you may see the full impact. What you really look like. Then you may decide if you believe me." Severus said.

Hermione nodded. "Lets go back to the castle where there is a mirror and proper lighting" She moved to get up, only then realizing where she had been sitting. Realizing that Draco had heard the whole exchange and had remained silent. They all stood, and Draco silently took her hand and squeezed it gently. He was showing his support.

**~**

* * *

**~**

The three walked silently back to the castle, Severus found a deserted classroom just to the right of the marble staircase. The filed in. He sealed the door magically so they wouldn't be found. Then he transfigured a desk into a full length stand alone mirror.

"Have at it" He said, his voice shaking slightly.

Draco turned to him, curious, but Hermione stepped up to the mirror, pulled out her wand and, aiming at herself, muttered "Acclaro" Slowly she saw the face and body she was use to, fade into a taller, slimmer frame. She had straight dark hair, almost black. Her eyes were hazel. Her nose didn't have the small bump from when she'd fallen off her bike when she was four. She'd broken her nose then. But the bump was no longer there. She noted other physical changes. She was evenly proportioned considering her height.

Severus stepped up to the mirror beside her and Hermione gasped. She was the spitting image of him except her eyes. And her skin was half a shade darker than his. "_Latesco_" she muttered and the Hermione she knew returned.

She turned to face Draco. "How are you handling this?" He asked, speaking for the first time in ten minutes.

"I think I'm going to go crazy." She blurted.

Severus rolled his eyes and moved to stand between his daughter and the young man. "Hermione, please, will you allow me the chance to properly know you? As my daughter?"

Hermione looked him in the eyes and say his sincerity. Smiling she said "Of course. _Daddy."_

Severus grimaced at the way she said it. It was going to take some getting use to.


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

Hermione spent the next few weeks learning as much as she could about Severus. There were things she already knew from the years he had just been her teacher. Things she learned from experiences through Harry and Ron. He explained that he had asked her mother to give her up only because he was afraid of what Voldemort would do if he ever found out their connection. Severus didn't want to lose more people he held close.

It was early December when Professor Dumbledore next asked to see Hermione in his office. Again, he pulled Draco in for support.

Hermione entered his office, Draco at her side. Albus looked at them with a sad expression. "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Please have a seat." They sat side by side in the same chintz armchairs they had been in the day he told them he knew who her father was.

"I am afraid, Miss Granger, that I have some unfortunate news for you." He began, "I brought you in here because I received an urgent memo from your mother about half an hour ago. I am sorry to be the one to say this, but your grandmother has passed away."

Hermione sat there for a moment, looking back and forth between Professor Dumbledore and Draco. She sagged a bit in the chair. "How is my mother doing?" She asked. She was saddened by the news, but, with her grandmother not being very close to her, she didn't feel like crying.

"Your mother is coping. She found her this morning. Lynn was sitting in your uncle Jake's bedroom. It appears to have been a heart attack." Albus moved around his desk to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Your mother has asked me if you can come home for the next two weeks. She would like your help in preparing the funeral service. You will also be helping to go through your grandmothers things, and distributing them according to her will. That is, if you think you can handle it. Provided that he keeps up with his work, and has his parents approval, I am willing to let Mister Malfoy go with you."

Hermione turned to Draco "Do you think they would let you?" she asked.

Draco thought about it for a minute. A few weeks ago he had explained things to his mother on one of her visits to Hogsmeade (she wanted to see him without his father around). She had been enthusiastic and surprisingly supportive of everything he was going through with Hermione. "My mother will agree, I see no reason for my father to be asked. Professor, is there such a way to get her permission without letting Father know?"

"I am sure we can work something out." Albus smiled gently. "I will inform Severus. I am sure he would appreciate the task of making sure the two of you arrive safely at your destination."

* * *

Severus was prompt at arranging passage for Hermione and Draco. Within two hours of their meeting with Dumbledore, they were standing the the kitchen of Hermione's home, exchanging hugs and a few sad tears with Marie Granger. Satisfied that Hermione was in good hands, Severus left to return to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Draco were sitting across the table from Marie. She told them the funeral was actually all arranged and pre-paid for by Lynn herself. She had made the arrangements many years prior, telling Marie "That way you can't screw this up." Lynn had been very thorough in the planning. Right down to which people were to be invited, how many flowers were to be allowed in the room, which pictures were allowed to be displayed. The services were to be held exactly 5 days after death, no sooner, no later. This was apparently crucial according to Grandma Lynn's instructions.

Hermione glanced at the list of people who were to be invited and gasped as one particular name jumped out at her. Fourth from the top of the list was Bellatrix Black. Hermione bit back the panic and handed the list to Draco. This was not good. Why was she on the list?

"Mom?" Hermione asked, trying in vain to hide the panic in her voice. "Who is Bellatrix Black?"

Marie froze. She hadn't heard that name in many many years. " Bella..." She whispered. "Hermione... I need to tell you something."

Marie began her tale.

"I met your father when I was sixteen. He was seventeen. My family just moved into the neighborhood where they lived, where Grandma Lynn's house is. Devon and I went to school together. We started out as just good friends. Because Devon was already promised to Bella. It was just how his family did things. Bella was head over heels for him. But your father wasn't as happy. He and I began spending more and more time together.

After about a year, Devon broke this off with Bella, telling her he couldn't be with her. That it wasn't fair for them to keep trying something that couldn't work. Bella was angry, but she kind of backed off. A few months later Devon and I started dating. We kept it quiet for the longest time, but your Grandma Lynn found out and demanded we break up. Instead, your father proposed to me. We got married when I was twenty, he was twenty one.

Shortly after that, your uncle Jake, who was only twelve. Well, he was shot. Or at least that's what everyone said. Nobody except for Lynn ever saw the body. Not even the people at the funeral home. Lynn insisted nobody would 'disturb his peace'. Devon received an unsigned note a few days after the services. All it said was "See what happens when you defy me."

Every few months we would receive a note with another message but the police could never trace them. Devon seemed to believe they were all from the same person... Bella. But we couldn't ever figure out how to connect them. When Bella got married, them notes stopped all together.

About a month before your father died, we got another note. It said "And now its over."

I didn't believe anything would happen, but then your father died. I have always suspected, but have never been sure" Marie finished speaking.

Hermione looked at Draco, mostly in shock. He shook his head slightly as if to say "we shouldn't tell her what we know". Hermione nodded.

"Wow mom. And grandma wants her at the services?" she asked her mom.

"It would seems so" Marie answered. "Though I am not sure how we would even get in touch with her about all of this. Do you suppose your Grandmother kept in contact with her all these years? Lynn always did have a soft spot for Bella after Devon left her for me. I suppose that's why Lynn never approved of my marriage to your father."


End file.
